1. The Field
This invention relates to electrosurgery. It is particularly concerned with the filtering and evacuation of surgical plume, and with the cooling of surgical power generator apparatus. It provides an improved structure which provides these functions in a coordinated system.
2. State of the Art
Heretofore, means for evacuating surgical plume have varied widely as to specific features, but generally involve at least a vacuum pressure source and a filtering mechanism. These evacuation means characteristically are autonomous with respect to the source of surgical plume generation.
Among relevant sources of surgical plume generation are laser surgical instruments and electrosurgical devices such as electrocautery styluses with their respective associated power sources. These implements may in some configurations include evacuation ports positioned near the surgical site during surgical procedures to enhance evacuation efficacy. One such device includes upstream vortex creating means to achieve optimal suction reach.
It would be useful to integrate in one coordinated structure a filtered vacuum pressure source with a surgical power generator. Ideally, the principal elements of such a vacuum source/power generator system should be capable of independent operation to afford, for instance, continued surgical function in the event of filter obstruction.
A further benefit would be realized if the system were arranged to exhaust filtered air from the vacuum source through the generator to convectively remove heat produced incidental to operation of the generator. Reduction of heat in this manner could improve cooling efficiency and eliminate the need for cooling components, such as redundant fans and convection fins, considered to be necessary in currently available generators.